<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FGO】[马里罗曼]厨房小故事 by cloudy01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000989">【FGO】[马里罗曼]厨房小故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01'>cloudy01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>是之前论坛体背景的片段，马里斯比利和罗曼在现代背景黏黏糊糊做爱的小故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marisbury Animusphere/Romani Archaman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FGO】[马里罗曼]厨房小故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>话说我真是起名废……<br/>虽然没写出来全部想写的梗，尤其是没有强调人妻这一点！但是只要想想这里医生是人妻我就好了！<br/>感觉自己写马里罗曼模式相当固定，原来他俩在我眼中是这种c……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ready？</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　虽然常人总是说“好妻子应该学会做饭”。</p>
<p>　　但与马里斯比利结婚十年以来，罗曼下厨的次数屈指可数，捧出的最拿手的菜肴是根本不需要技术含量的沙拉，虽说严格按照食谱做成的沙拉味道不错，但连放的沙拉酱都精确到克数，马里斯比利等的心焦，罗曼做的也累，至于马里斯比利自己，只能说不是一家人，不进一家门。</p>
<p>　　两人遂绝了这份心思，请了个厨师负责一日三餐，家里精心装修的厨房当然也沦为了精致的摆设。</p>
<p>　　而此刻这个摆设正在被久违的动用。</p>
<p>　　“我倒是想试着做海绵蛋糕。”马里斯比利居家服外面套了件崭新的围裙，专注地盯着菜谱，“上面说需要低筋面粉，用高筋面粉替代可以吗？”</p>
<p>　　“我怎么知道……”罗曼靠在柜子边上，双手拽着与马里斯比利同款围裙的下摆，想把它再往下拉伸一点，起码要能挡住整个大腿。</p>
<p>　　他除了这一条围裙之外身上什么都没穿，就算房间里有暖气，他也觉得凉嗖嗖的，恨不得把自己整个人塞进柜子与墙壁之间的那条小缝隙里去。</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利还在看菜谱，他微微皱起了眉，好像看的不是菜谱而是天书。</p>
<p>　　“糖分三次放，适量——适量是多少？四十克除以三？”</p>
<p>　　罗曼张了张口，又闭上嘴巴，十分窘迫。虽然马里斯比利提议的时候他确实同意了，而且以前也玩过这样的play……不如说就是因为玩过所以他现在才……</p>
<p>　　最糟糕的莫过于此了，马里斯比利还在考虑着烤个蛋糕慢慢调情，他却只是因为裸穿围裙就开始身体发热。</p>
<p>　　之后会发生怎样的事他一清二楚，和马里斯比利一起站在那里，一边做蛋糕一边身上被涂抹上面粉、糖浆，还有奶油，交换混合着新鲜草莓味道的吻，连扩张都不需要他就会身体软倒下来，等马里斯比利把蛋糕送进烤箱，在空闲下来的十五分钟里把他操到高潮。</p>
<p>　　光是想着前面就硬了起来，抵在被他扯得绷紧的布料上，这条围裙是实用的那种，材质肯定不会很光滑，连乳头都被磨得发疼，他抿起唇，不确定自己是否需要出声。</p>
<p>　　迟迟得不到回答的马里斯比利转过身，就看到罗曼站在橱柜边，双手挡着围裙的下摆，简直像是个不知所措的羞涩少女，他几乎一下子就笑出声来：“阿其曼？”</p>
<p>　　“别笑……”罗曼满脸通红，把自己又往后缩了缩，“我、我只是……”</p>
<p>　　明明已经结婚这么久了，却还总是这副模样，他的妻子可真……</p>
<p>　　把这个不能出口的词语又过了一遍，他的妻子不喜欢被这么叫，但不妨碍他在心里这么称呼，马里斯比利只觉得整颗心都被喜悦与甜蜜塞得满足，他含着笑意：“那就过来，阿其曼，蛋糕什么的可以等等再做。”</p>
<p>　　罗曼离他不过几步路，却磨磨蹭蹭了近半分钟，他看着他的妻子全身赤裸着，套了一条只能遮住前面一小半身体的围裙，白皙光洁的肩膀和修长的四肢全部裸露在外面，围裙的带子系在腰间，勾勒出躯体的轮廓，连围裙上画的小熊图案都成了种色情的附加品。</p>
<p>　　纯洁又诱惑，天真而饱含情欲。</p>
<p>　　罗曼还踩着一双毛绒拖鞋，他扭扭捏捏地走过去，马里斯比利先抱着他亲了亲。</p>
<p>　　大概刚刚尝过糖粉，马里斯比利的舌尖上带着残余的甜味，罗曼本来就忍耐着欲望，被舌头舔舐口腔就像是在他身体上点火，他主动迎了上去，有些贪求地在那些微的甜蜜上反复品尝，结婚十年间彼此都已经很明白该怎样在性事中找到快乐，也明白什么事会让对方愉快，罗曼勾住了马里斯比利的脖子，配合地往后退了两步，被抵在大理石的流理台上。</p>
<p>　　冰冷的边沿抵在腰间，罗曼唔了两声，从亲吻中被解放出来，他微微喘着气，往马里斯比利身上贴：“有点冷……”</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利回答他：“上次你好像也是这么说的，其实不讨厌，对不对？”</p>
<p>　　罗曼身体一僵。</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利继续说下去，同时手上动作着：“上半身恨不得贴在台面上，要抱你起来还说觉得热，可是还要我摸这里。”</p>
<p>　　他隔着围裙揉捏着罗曼胸口被顶得微微凸起的那点，听到罗曼轻轻呻吟了一声，把胸膛往前挺，说道：“嗯……是……不讨厌。”</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利于是从围裙的侧面伸手进去，直接爱抚乳尖，另一只手伸到下方，撩起了围裙，手指从龟头滑到囊袋，又滑回来，几根手指轻巧地在挺立的性器上跳跃，他征求罗曼的意见：“你是想先射出来一次？还是等等我们一起？”</p>
<p>　　罗曼被他几根手指挑逗得意乱神迷，慢了好几拍才回答：“想要一起……所以……进来。”</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利的手强硬地挤进他双腿之间，从前方去触碰后穴，手指很容易便进入了两根，触碰到里面湿润的内壁。</p>
<p>　　“唔……”罗曼不自觉地踮起脚，那两根手指却跟进，在有限的范围里搅动，马里斯比利还在他耳畔调侃：“今天还没插进去就出水了。”</p>
<p>　　“别、别说了。”罗曼羞愧得无地自容，本来作为男性后面居然会像女性那样在做爱时分泌体液就已经够让他害羞的了，这段时间一直没做，一夕动情身体居然还变本加厉，他夹紧了后穴，推拒马里斯比利：“手指出去，啊……别摸那里……”</p>
<p>　　那两根手指在他体内微微屈起，触碰前列腺的位置，罗曼被摸了一下就软倒下来，哆哆嗦嗦地揪着马里斯比利的衣领：“说、说好的……嗯……一起……”</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利抽出手指，在旁边的厨房用纸巾上擦干净，把罗曼抱上流理台，冰凉的桌面让罗曼打了个颤，但在即将到来的情事面前那已经不算什么了，他坐在宽大的黑色台面上，主动分开双腿，却又有点不好意思，偏过头去用余光瞅着马里斯比利，声音细如蚊呐：“可以……进来了吗？”</p>
<p>　　“别着急，阿其曼。”马里斯比利在他光裸的大腿上吻了吻，温和却不容置疑地道：“要一起的话，就等一等。”</p>
<p>　　“是这个意思啊！”罗曼险些哭出来，他眼睁睁看着马里斯比利转身离开，从冰箱里把今早刚送来的草莓拿出来，草莓已经洗过，装在藤编的篮子里，离开冰箱后在有暖气的室内冒着寒气。</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利还在找着什么，罗曼并起腿，伸长了手从篮子里捡起一个草莓放进嘴里，立刻被冰得又是一个哆嗦，他不由得恐惧地问道：“今天是要玩什么？”</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利关了冰箱门，折身回来，罗曼正在够第三个草莓，马里斯比利顺手从他手指间接过，塞进他嘴里，笑道：“不是已经猜到了吗？”</p>
<p>　　罗曼把草莓咽下去，祈求般望着他：“不要……我不喜欢那样……”</p>
<p>　　话是这么说，他却能感觉到后穴分泌出更多的液体，将腿间润湿一片，他说着说着声音就低下去，底气非常不足，马里斯比利于是掀起他的围裙，让他重新打开双腿，露出高高挺立的性器和湿漉漉的穴口，罗曼再没有分辩的余地，只能任由对方将草莓按在他的后穴入口。</p>
<p>　　“进不去的……”罗曼只感觉到后穴被撑开一点，马里斯比利却看得清楚，鲜红色的柔软的果肉被入口的括约肌夹破，汁水流了下来，他叹了口气。</p>
<p>　　“我还以为不需要润滑。”</p>
<p>　　“怎么可能嘛……就算是女性也是要好好……你拿着什么？”</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利对他展示了一下手里的裱花袋：“奶油。”</p>
<p>　　罗曼呜咽了一声：“你一开始就想好了。”</p>
<p>　　“嗯。”马里斯比利承认，他打开裱花袋，直接蘸取奶油涂在罗曼的后穴，手指再次深入进去，罗曼嗯了一声，冰凉的奶油黏腻，带给他新的感受，马里斯比利熟练地给他扩张，他放松了身体，被马里斯比利拽着脚踝，把双腿拉得更开。</p>
<p>　　手指在后穴抽插，奶油混着自身分泌的液体，发出淫荡的水声，罗曼拽着马里斯比利的衣袖，摇着头：“够了……哈啊……我想要，马里斯比利……嗯……”</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利安抚似的与他接吻，细心地照顾他每一处敏感点，身下却换了两根手指，缓缓撑开已经被扩张过的入口。</p>
<p>　　“唔唔——”罗曼张大了眼睛，却发不出声音，舌头被捉住吮吸，而马里斯比利已经挣开他抓住衣袖的手，取了一颗草莓，在奶油里滚过一圈，重新抵在那里。</p>
<p>　　手指将入口撑大，但还是不可能比得过草莓的直径，好在只要度过入口的一段，里面便推进得十分顺畅，就算稍微破损一些也没关系，草莓充沛的汁水积聚在马里斯比利手指之间，又滴落下去。</p>
<p>　　塞进第四颗的时候罗曼摇着头说已经太满了，马里斯比利帮他回忆了一下某次使用的道具的长度和直径，安慰已经开始颤抖的爱人说别怕我不会塞得比那还满，罗曼不知道信没信，被马里斯比利塞了一颗草莓在嘴里，然后承受亲吻。</p>
<p>　　塞进第七颗的时候罗曼直接哭了出来，小巧的水果在他肠道里连成一线，他只要稍微动一下那些草莓就会蹂躏娇嫩的内壁，后面还在不断塞进新的，把草莓往更深处推进，他如果不想受到更多刺激，就必须仰躺在流理台上，像砧板上的鱼肉任马里斯比利宰割。</p>
<p>　　“阿其曼。”马里斯比利唤他的名字，手里的草莓抵在已经被塞得满满当当的入口处，那里甚至还有小半颗露在外面，他把那半颗又往里推了推，问道：“现在是第几颗了？”</p>
<p>　　“唔……”罗曼根本没在数，他摇着头，被刚才那一下推进弄得神智迷离，无意识地伸手抚摸自己的小腹，低泣着：“太满了……”</p>
<p>　　“那么，回答出来是第几颗的话，就不会再继续往里塞了。”</p>
<p>　　“呜……”罗曼恢复了几分神智，可他刚才哪能顾得上数数，只能凭感觉猜测：“十、十个？十一个？”</p>
<p>　　“答错了。”马里斯比利非常实事求是，他将手上拿着的那一个往里塞去，同时公布了答案：“十八个……这是第十九个，阿其曼，你真的很厉害……”</p>
<p>　　“什么、啊……什么叫很厉害……这到底……呜……”</p>
<p>　　罗曼说了两个字就承受不住下身的刺激而转成了气音，马里斯比利安慰他这是最后一个，但这“最后”的前面可是有十几颗，他连说话时胸腔的振动都承受不住，只能发出无声的呜咽。</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利将那最后一颗草莓完整地塞了进去，手指堵在后穴口，赞道：“真漂亮。”</p>
<p>　　黑色的大理石台面上承载着白皙的赤裸肉体，只覆盖着一层聊胜于无的可爱布料，下身根本没有任何遮挡，白色奶油与浅红色的汁水涂满了罗曼的后穴，穴口被他的手指堵住，露出一点鲜红的果肉，那白皙的肉体也像被这水果从内部染红了似的，整个身体都浮现出一层薄薄的红晕来。</p>
<p>　　罗曼现在非常难耐，一方面后穴被塞得过满让他连呼吸都不敢用力，另一方面身体内部被塞满的感觉实在太刺激了，如果他现在稍微挪动一下身体，甚至可能就这样直接高潮。</p>
<p>　　无论从哪个方面来看，他都不敢动弹，但马里斯比利撤回了手指，双手握住他的髋骨，比手指和草莓更长更粗的东西抵在已经满涨的穴口，罗曼不知道哪来的力气，一把抓住了马里斯比利的手腕，硬是隔着一层衣服感受到男人腕骨的形状。</p>
<p>　　“不可能！”</p>
<p>　　“我比你自己更了解你的身体，阿其曼。”马里斯比利轻轻说着，下身轻而易举地顶入。</p>
<p>　　柔软的果肉被捣碎，罗曼刚刚积攒的力气也被冲击殆尽，他四肢发软，内心充满了恐惧，“不行、不……会、会死掉的……呜呜……”</p>
<p>　　“不会死的，其实比你想象的要少，你太紧张了。”马里斯比利已经进入了半截，他低头看着两人交合的部位，奶油与草莓汁正随着他的进入被挤出来，淅淅沥沥的淋了一片，他安抚着罗曼，罗曼却不听他的话，哽咽着问道：“那……到底有多少个？呜，我要死了……好涨，最里面都……”</p>
<p>　　“唔……数量我没有骗你，阿其曼。”马里斯比利一边向里推进，一边详细地给罗曼解释：“不可能完好无损地塞进去的，进去的部分比你以为的小得多，所以别哭了，没事的。”</p>
<p>　　他说着安慰，身下却一点也不留情地插到了底，罗曼在后半程的时候只能张着口喘气，发不出任何声音，也不知道到底有没有听清他的话。</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利俯身去亲吻罗曼，托起他的脖颈，让他半仰起身，罗曼没办法反抗，姿势的变动让他体内的草莓又是一阵摇动，在肠壁上碾压，他眼前一白，像是断电一样失去了对身体的控制权，全身都剧烈地颤抖起来，后穴更是痉挛着，包裹着奶油、草莓，以及他丈夫的肉棒，狠狠地来了一次高潮。</p>
<p>　　“结果还是没能一起，我才刚刚进来……”马里斯比利最后在他的妻子的唇上啄吻了一下，爱怜般把性器从他体内抽出大半，又用力地插了进去。</p>
<p>　　“唔啊……”罗曼还没从高潮中解脱，就被又抓着腰操弄，他不免又流下泪来，刚刚经历过一次绝顶的身体却已经食髓知味，从过强的快感中寻找到熟悉的节奏，热情地缠了上去。</p>
<p>　　“这么快就习惯了吗？”马里斯比利早知道会如此般笑着问道：“舒服吗。”</p>
<p>　　“唔……你、你每次都……啊！都这么问……明明……哈啊……”罗曼敲了一下马里斯比利的胳膊，力道几近于无，后者来回抽插了一下，罗曼就扬起头，发出哭泣一般的惊叫。</p>
<p>　　马里斯比利将他的话接了下去：“明明你讨厌的话，我就不会做了。”</p>
<p>　　他笃定地说着：“阿其曼，你真的很爱我呢。”</p>
<p>　　“呜呜……我不是……这个意思……啊……好涨，轻……啊啊！”罗曼又哭又叫，上气不接下气，还要抽出空来说话，模样实在凄惨，“明明知道……知道我只会说舒服……啊……”</p>
<p>　　他抽噎着喊马里斯比利的名字，既像是埋怨也是在撒娇，最后哭道：“我就是、呜……就是不喜欢你这一点……”</p>
<p>　　面对这句话，马里斯比利无动于衷，只是边抱起罗曼边说：“这是我的坏习惯啊，可能这辈子都改不掉。”</p>
<p>　　他掰开罗曼的臀瓣，让性器抽插得更顺利一点，草莓混着奶油在他抽插的同时被带出来，融化的淡红色液体掉在地上，夹杂着草莓的碎块。</p>
<p>　　“那，阿其曼，你想对此发表什么感想呢？”</p>
<p>　　“我、呃唔……我爱你……马里斯比利……呜……”罗曼哭得打嗝，他连抓住什么东西固定一下身体的力气都没有了，马里斯比利总算重新握住他的腰肢，让他安稳地靠在流理台上，不至于被顶得身体晃来晃去。</p>
<p>　　罗曼差不多已经被饱涨感和快乐逼到边缘，呜咽着把额头抵在马里斯比利的肩膀上，一起高潮的同时，他听到马里斯比利比平时多出几分不稳的声音：“嗯，我也爱你，阿其曼。”<br/>　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>